


Rabbit or Habit

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, habit annoys vinny, habit has bunny ears, habit is literally a bunny, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: Vinny is sick of Habit and his bullshit and finally snaps so he decides to do something about him.Also, Habit has rabbit ears and is finally put in his place :)
Kudos: 9





	Rabbit or Habit

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to write this oneshot coz I am getting back into the slenderverse and I love it so so much so yea I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> also plz ignore my shitty writing and editing and sorry if its rlly long and boring :/

“Oh, Vinnyyyy” Habit called out in a sing-song like voice, an evil chuckle leaving his mouth straight after. 

Vinny internally groaned when he heard Habit calling out to him and stomping down the hallway towards his room. 

“Are you fucking deaf or something?” Habit complained as he threw open the door and crossed his arms. 

“No, I’m just ignoring you” Vinny sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t bother looking up at Habit who was still standing in the doorway. 

“Oh how nice” Habit scoffed and walked into the room, the sickening sound of the sheath of a knife hitting the side of his jean covered leg being heard as he walked.

Vinny simply shrugged and looked at his lap, he wasn’t in the mood to argue or entertain Habit. He was so fed up with him and his bullshit. Evan was gone, he was completely lost to Habit and would never be coming back. And it just made Vinny angrier.

“Why are you fucking ignoring me?” Habit furrowed his eyebrows and stepped forward so he was now in front of Vinny. He looked down at him and tilted his head, his large rabbit ears flopping to the side as his head moved. 

His ears kind of added a cute appearance to him so he didn’t really like them but he couldn’t get rid of them. Plus Vinny liked to poke fun at him when he was sure that he wouldn’t get stabbed for doing it. 

Vinny Ignored him again, only angering the demon even more. Habit let out a growl of annoyance and warning that Vinny usually would have backed down at but this time was different.

Habit clenched his fists at his side and sent a kick to Vinny’s leg, causing him to wince and finally look up at the shorter man. 

“Fucking finally, you know I really thought today would be better and you would finally listen to me but I guess not” He growled. Habit glared down at Vinny but still got no reaction but an emotionless look from him.

“What do you want Habit?” Vinny breathed out. He was exhausted after a late night and shit sleep because of one of Habit’s games. He just wanted to be left alone.

“I had another game in mind but I guess you don’t wanna hear it” An evil smirk spread across his face as he spoke and Vinny gulped at the sight. He knew what was coming. 

Although Vinny was still slightly scared of Habit, he was still sick of him and wanted out of whatever this was or he at least wanted to gain a bit of control of the situation. 

“What is wrong with you today?!” Habit suddenly shouted, sending another kick to the other’s leg, “You’re such a pain in my ass!” 

Vinny simply moved out of the way and rolled his eyes at the demon. The pain of the kicks didn’t even phase him anymore, seeing as he had been through much much worse.

“Fine whatever” Habit laughed, he shook his head at Vinny before walking out of the room, his rabbit ears bouncing as he walked. His loud evil laughter could still be heard as he walked into another room then back into the hallway where he continued to make his way back to Vinny’s room. 

“I had a surprise for you but I guess I will give you something else” He stopped in front of Vinny once again and hid something behind his back. 

“I don’t want anything from you, just please go away,” Vinny said, his voice emotionless. He stared at Habit and waited for him to show what he was hiding so he could get on with it and leave.

“Fucks sake! I can't believe you, I gave you a home, I gave you food and I even gave you entertainment!” The demon brandished the large hunting knife he had been hiding and looked at Vinny angrily, “What more could you possibly want from me!”

Everything that Habit said was like a switch inside of Vinny, a switch from emotionless and numb to absolutely furious. Vinny looked up at the smaller man and chuckled dryly. He couldn’t believe what he had said, out of all of the things he had been told over the past couple of years, this was the most absurd.

“Oh really? You think this is funny” Habit pointed the knife at Vinny’s chest and watched as the other man stood up, not even caring that there was a sharp blade pointed at him. 

“Yeah actually I do” Vinny pushed the knife away and stepped forward, he knew he would get cut for this but he needed to let everything out. Or maybe things would go differently this time.

“Then go ahead big man, spill before I spill your guts” Habit purred in amusement and stepped forward. 

“You say you give me everything, but you have actually taken everything from me” Vinny started, his eyebrows furrowing into a glare, “You have taken my friends, my family, and my fucking sanity and you just sit here and laugh like it’s some big joke to you” He hissed, anger now being his only emotion.

Habit simply laughed in his face and pressed the tip of the blade into his chest, “Look, mate, do I look like I care” He sneered.

“I don’t care if you do or not, I just know this shit has to end and it’s not gonna end with me six feet under” Vinny hit away the blade again and pushed Habit back, surprisingly catching the demon off guard and making him stumble back.

“Oh, bold of you to assume I would even bury you” Habit scoffed, He tried to regain himself and get back control of the situation but it wasn’t really working.

“Oh haha, just shut the fuck up for once!” Vinny snapped, “I’m sick of you and I’m sick of your fucking jokes!” He pushed Habit again and stepped forward when he stumbled back. 

Habit stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what he saw and heard, _He can't do that! I’m in control! This is my house, my rules!_

“What the fuck is your problem!?” Habit growled in warning but it wasn’t helping anything. 

“You! You’re my problem!” Vinny pushed Habit once more causing him to hit the wall behind him, “You act so high and mighty! You may be a god or whatever you call yourself but I’m fucking done!” 

Before Habit could react in any way that meant using his knife, Vinny snatched it from his hands and threw it to the ground. 

“Don’t you dare! That’s my favorite one!” Habit screamed. He was like a child throwing a tantrum when he couldn’t get what he wanted. He hissed loudly and stuck his tongue out at Vinny. He really was like a child. 

“I bet you’re nothing without those knives! They don’t even belong to you! They belong to the body you took over and stole! They belonged to my best friend!” Vinny grabbed onto the sheath at Habit’s side and yanked on it.

“Hey! Hey! Fuck off! That’s mine!” Habit yelped and kicked Vinny in the stomach, sending him backwards. He growled lowly and put his hands on the knife that was still at his side. 

“God, you’re such an annoying shit!” Vinny groaned in pain and held onto his stomach, looking at Habit in pure hatred. 

“Says you! All I've been is nice to you! I could kill you at any moment!” The demon cackled. He unsheathed the knife and stomped forward. 

“Nice?! Is this what you call nice!?” Vinny pointed to the multiple large scars on his body that Habit had made over the time they had been staying together, or rather when Habit had kept him there.

“Well, at least your insides aren’t my wall decorations yet!” Habit frowned and swung the knife towards Vinny, cutting his arm in the process. This action only made him angrier. 

“Oh, that’s fucking it!” Vinny lunged forward and grabbed Habit’s ears, holding them both in one hand. 

“UM OUCH!” Habit dropped the knife as his hands flew up to grab onto Vinny’s arm, in attempts to get him to let go “Let go, you bastard!” He yelled. 

“NO, LISTEN HERE YOU CUNT!” Habit’s face immediately dropped when he heard the anger in Vinny’s voice. He had never heard him or seen him so angry and it was kind of scaring him.

Habit kicked his leg in annoyance but didn’t say anything, he couldn’t think of a witty comeback this time. He just stood there, stuck with his ears in Vinny’s painful grip, and listened to him shout everything he had been holding in. 

“YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK! YOU DISGUST ME!” He spat, venom dripping from his tongue as he spat hate at the demon. 

“Well that’s just rude” Habit mumbled, his nails digging into Vinny’s arm as he tried to wiggle his way out of his grip. 

“You know what, I need to put you in your fucking place” Vinny growled, “You’re not in charge anymore” 

Habit furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and shook his head the best he could, “What the fuck are you on about! You can’t control me! I run this fucking joint” The demon kicked him again but Vinny wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Yeah well, this time you aren’t” Vinny looked down and kicked away the other knife before pushing Habit back into the wall, still keeping a firm grip on him by his ears. 

“Get off me! I’ll fucking gut you as soon as I get you off! I’ll wear your guts as a scarf!” Habit was kicking around and trying his best to get Vinny off but since he was smaller, had his hands occupied, and didn’t have any weapons, he was doing a pretty shit job at it.

Vinny furrowed his eyebrows and tried his best to ignore Habit’s annoying kicking and screaming when he heard the clinking of metal on metal. 

“Oh, what have you got there?” Vinny pushed the smaller man to the side and couldn’t help but grin when he saw something shiny sticking out of his pocket.

“No! No no no no! Go away!” Habit had caught onto what Vinny was looking at and could sense trouble, “I swear I will make you suffer just as I did to your little friends” He smirked evilly, knowing he hit a nerve when Vinny’s face fell.

“Oh, no did I hit a nerve?” Habit teased, his hands making their way up to Vinny’s so he could try and loosen his grip. 

“Oh, you sure as hell fucking did” Before Habit could come back with another insult, Vinny backhanded him across his cheek and grabbed what was in his back pocket. 

“WATCH IT! YOU’RE LOSING A HAND FOR THAT!” Habit gasped and kicked Vinny again, not noticing that something had been taken from his pocket as pain blossomed from his cheek.

Both of them were furious, and the one that was meant to be in control wasn’t. It was just a matter of time until Vinny snapped, it would have happened sooner or later with the way Habit was treating him.

Vinny rolled his eyes and looked down at the thing he had picked out of the other’s pocket. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he thought about what game Habit had in mind when he walked in with these in his pocket. 

“No! Don’t even try it!” The demon was writhing around in his grip, working himself up even more by trying to get away and get back at Vinny. 

“Oh, you’re so gonna get it” Vinny slammed him back against the wall before holding up what he had taken. He didn’t care that he was hurting Evan’s body, because he knew that he was long gone. The rush of finally giving Habit what he deserved was just getting to his head. 

And Habit couldn’t even pretend that Evan came back, he had used that move way too many times and Vinny could now see through it. He was stuck.

“Vinny I will fucking rip out your teeth and skin you alive if you do this” The demon let out a low growl as he glared holes into the man who was holding him hostage by his rabbit ears. 

“And you can do that, If you get out of this” Vinny simply smiled sarcastically as he clipped one of the cuffs of the metal handcuffs around Habit’s wrist, “Now just shut up and let me have my fun” 

“FUCK OFF! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU INSTEAD OF JEFF! AT LEAST HE WAS FUN TO HAVE AROUND!” Habit pulled his free hand away and shook his head furiously. 

Vinny glared at him and tugged the cuff down so that Habit was forced to let go of his arm. He tightened it around the demon’s wrist, not caring if it cut into his skin or not. 

“Ouchie!” Habit huffed in defeat and hid his other hand behind his back, “No no no no no” He shook his head like an angry bunny because that’s what he was. 

“You’re so fucking difficult” Vinny mumbled as he finally let go of Habit’s ears and grabbed his other arm. 

“Finally that fucking hurt!” The smaller of the two let out a sigh of relief when the pain from Vinny’s grip left but growled again when his arm was grabbed. 

“I WILL BITE YOU” Habit screamed as he jumped forward and bit Vinny’s neck. He bit down as hard as he could and smirked when Vinny let out a pained scream. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Vinny yanked on one of Habit’s ears to pull him away from his neck before he got his throat ripped out.

“OW, NOT THE EAR!” Habit cried out as he was yanked away from Vinny’s neck and pushed face-first into the wall, “I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU’LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!”

“Oh, I have been wishing that since day one” Vinny put his hand on his neck and cringed when he pulled his hand away to see a bit of blood.

“I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!” Vinny ignored Habit’s screaming as he grabbed his other arm and yanked it behind his back so he could clip the other cuff around his wrist and tighten it to where it cut into his skin. 

“You’re giving me a headache please shut up, I’ve had to put up with you for years so please just shut the fuck up” Vinny groaned in annoyance and turned Habit around to see him with a glare on his face once again.

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into” Habit shook his head at him and frowned, his ears pointing down making him look like even more of a sad bunny. 

“I don’t care at this point” Vinny shrugged and shoved Habit forward, watching as he stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

Habit landed with a thud on his side and rolled onto his back only to groan in pain when he pulled on the cuffs, “Fuck you Vinny, fuck you” He glared up at him as his ears went flat against the floor. He didn’t give up, he just didn’t have anything he could do.

“Oh, where did Mr. Big talk go?” Vinny smirked and crouched down in front of the demon, he poked his arm harshly and played with his floppy ears, “You’re nothing without those knives, how pathetic”

“Yeah well, it took you this long to fucking take charge so who is actually pathetic now?” Habit spat back, moving his head out of the way so Vinny wouldn’t touch him. 

“Still you, you need to possess someone to be strong, I don’t think it could get any more pathetic than that” Vinny raised an eyebrow and touched Habit’s ears again, “And what the fuck are these? They make you look like a cute little bunny” He chuckled.

Habit pouted and looked away, “Go away” He mumbled. It was funny to Vinny to see the oh so powerful demon on the floor with his wrists cuffed behind his back. Never in a million years would Vinny have guessed that he could get in control.

“No, I don’t think I will” After poking more fun at Habit and getting him even more annoyed, Vinny stood up and crossed his arms, “I should get up and leave right now” He shook his head and looked towards the door. If he could be out of that house he would, but he didn’t know if that was possible.

“You can’t leave even if you wanted to” Habit laughed, the sound of his laughter was all that could be heard as Vinny debated on either trying to leave or kicking Habit in the gut. 

“Only I can leave this house” The demon smiled, his eyes now a bright purple and his sharp canines on show. 

“Yeah Yeah I know” Vinny mimicked, he looked back at the door and ran a hand through his short hair. He had never planned this far or even planned this at all. Now that he had Habit restrained he didn’t know what to do with him.

Vinny wanted to give Habit a taste of his own medicine, at least a little smidge of what he had done to him because it had gotten to the point where Vinny had lost count of all the torture.

“Aw, poor Vinny doesn’t know what to do now” Habit teased, his ears perking up as he looked at Vinny expectantly.

“Do you never shut up, there is always something you have to say, isn’t there?” Vinny stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Habit’s shirt and lifted him up off the floor. 

“Whoa! Hands off the merchandise!” The smaller of the two winced in pain when he pulled on the cuffs again, causing them to dig into his skin even more.

“You’re all talk until someone takes away your toys” Vinny hissed, he harshly slapped Habit a few times before getting a kick to the crotch. 

“Oh fuck!” Vinny doubled over and fell to the ground as Habit just laughed at him. A red handprint could already be seen on his cheek from where Vinny had slapped him. 

“Cunt! I will fucking rip out your throat!” Habit let out an animalistic growl and kicked Vinny in the side. He jumped up and down before kicking Vinny onto his back and jumping down onto him.

“Get off me” Vinny coughed out. Before he could push Habit off, the demon headbutted him and spat in his face. 

“Oh look who is in control now, even like this I can still take down your pathetic ass” Habit purred, a shark-like grin spreading across his face. Vinny groaned and put his hand on his head, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he tried blocking out the sound of Habit mocking him.

“Oh boo hoo, all your friends are dead, what are you gonna do about it?” The demon chuckled darkly and tilted his head from side to side, his ears flopping as his head moved. 

“You know there is nothing I can do about it,” Vinny said through gritted teeth, “But at least I can still do this” 

Habit yelped in surprise when he was thrown off Vinny and pushed to the ground, his cuffed arms digging into his back as Vinny straddled him and punched him a few times.

“FUCK! YOU BASTARD GET OFF ME!” Habit yelled. He squirmed under Vinny’s weight and glared up at him as he continued screaming.

“SHUT UP!” Vinny snapped, grabbing the demon’s throat and shutting him up immediately, “YOU NEVER STAY QUIET!” He added, in the same furious tone as before. 

Habit blinked a few times before biting his lip to try and stop himself from shouting back. He watched as Vinny let go of his throat and dragged a hand down his own face in annoyance.

“Holy shit you are so annoying” He breathed out, clearly exhausted from what just happened. They both looked at each other in hatred and Habit couldn’t help but feel a little scared at the thought of what was going to happen next. 

Although the demon couldn't help but let a small smirk creep onto his face, followed by his eyes turning that haunting purple color that plagued Vinny’s dreams. 

Before he could move out of the way or hold Habit down again, Vinny let out a pained scream as the demon leaned forward and bit his neck again, this time with the intent of ripping out his throat with his sharp teeth. 

“Not again!” Vinny stood up quickly and kicked Habit away before he could properly bite down on his neck. He stood over the demon and clenched his fists at his side, not even bothering to check if there was a new wound or not.

“Sorry, I’m just hungry” Habit licked his lips as blood started to pour down from his nose where Vinny had kicked him. 

“I’m so sick of you” Vinny mumbled and grabbed Habit’s shirt again. He yanked him up and pushed him back so he was sitting down against the wall. 

The demon hissed at him and kicked his leg as he tried pulling back against Vinny’s grip. He tried biting him again a few times before Vinny grabbed his jaw and held him in place. 

“Stop trying to bite me or I swear I will stop you myself” He growled, shaking Habit’s face in his hand. 

Habit involuntarily whimpered and cursed at himself for doing so. He heard Vinny gasp and the demon looked away the best he could out of embarrassment.

“Oh my god” Vinny looked at him with wide eyes and chuckled, “Did you just whimper? Because of me?” 

Habit shook his head and snapped at him again, resulting in Vinny tightening his grip on his jaw and pulling his face closer.

“What a pathetic little bunny, just a stupid little rabbit” He smirked, knowing he did something when Habit frowned. 

“I’m not a rabbit” Habit’s ears were now pointing down and he tugged on the cuffs again. He was itching to just tear Vinny apart.

“Yes you are, just a small, useless, and weak bunny rabbit” Vinny could tell it was affecting the demon but he didn’t care, it was the least he could do.

“V-Vinny you’re mean” Habit looked down and pulled his knees up to his chest, his ears falling flat against his head. 

“Oh, you’ll live” Vinny let go of his jaw and pet his head a few times before tugging on his hair just to be annoying.

Habit winced and shifted uncomfortably to try and get his arms to not ache as much seeing as they were pulled uncomfortably behind his back. His hand brushed past his back pocket and He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped his ears from perking up as he felt something in his back pocket. 

The demon could hear Vinny talking but didn’t care to listen as he tried his best to fish out the item in the back pocket of his jeans. He looked up occasionally so that Vinny wouldn't get suspicious and figure out what he was doing.

“I wonder if you pull on these too much if they will come off” Vinny tugged on Habit’s ears harshly, causing the demon to drop whatever he was trying to pick out of his pocket. 

A small metal clink was heard and Habit internally groaned when he realized what he was trying to grab. The keys to the handcuffs.

_Oh, nice one, stupid fucking body_. Habit let out a low growl as he desperately tried to grab the keys from the floor before Vinny caught on. But he was too late.

“Hey what the fuck are you doing?” Vinny looked at him in suspicion and grabbed the keys from Habit’s hand and held them in front of his face. 

“Oh, you sneaky bastard” Vinny chuckled darkly and stood up, taking the keys and Habit’s only way of escape with him. 

“No! You can’t do that! Give them back!” The demon snapped, “I will make your punishment shorter if you give them to me” He pleaded, hating himself for showing the weak side of himself. 

“Not a chance” Vinny walked over to the window and opened it slowly, watching as Habit shook his head like he was begging Vinny not to do what he was gonna do.

“Vin please, this is the only time I’m gonna say it” Habit’s multi-toned voice was quieter than usual and his eyes didn’t hold as much evil that was previously there.

“Beg me” Vinny opened the window fully and held the keys outside.

“W-What?” Habit looked at the taller man with wide eyes and shook his head, “No, fuck you and fuck that” He scoffed in disgust at the thought of having to beg for something.

“Well then the keys are going out” Vinny dropped the keys and quickly caught them.

“Ok! Ok! Fuck!” Habit groaned and hit his head on the wall behind him a few times before taking a deep breath, “Please please please don’t chuck the keys out” He begged.

“That’s not good enough” Vinny swung the keys around and looked at Habit expectantly with a raised brow. 

“Fine! Please Vinny please don’t throw them out” Habit actually started tearing up from the embarrassment and frustration, and all Vinny did was laugh at his helplessness and frustration.

“Hmmm, fine” Vinny brought the keys back in and watched as Habit’s face lit up at the sight, “Actually, I changed my mind” He shrugged and chucked the keys out of the window and into the forest to be found later or never at all. 

Habit simply stared at him, not saying a thing as he realized how stuck he really was. He watched as Vinny closed the window and strolled back over to Habit. He crouched down in front of the demon and grabbed a fist full of his hair, roughly forcing him to look up at him. 

“Awww is the little bunny crying?” He mocked as Habit tried his best not to cry out of frustration. 

“N-No” Habit sniffled and shook his head the best he could while Vinny still had a strong grip on his brown hair. 

“Oh but you are” Vinny tightened his grip on Habit’s hair and slammed his head back against the wall. 

“Stop!” Habit finally caved in and let a few tears fall before letting out a scream of anger, “Please stop” He added softly. 

“Oh, but we haven’t even started yet” Vinny smirked as he used Habit’s own words against him. Habit closed his eyes and groaned, he hated everything about what was happening.

“You are actually kinda cute when you’re like this” Vinny chuckled to himself and let go of the demon's hair. 

“I’m not cute” Habit mumbled, looking away from the man in front of him and down at the floor. 

“The little bunny is embarrassed and oh so helpless” Vinny was so amused by the fact that Habit actually had tears in his eyes and wasn’t threatening to rip him apart at any chance he got.

“And he has nothing to say for once, how wonderful” He added, tilting Habit’s face from side to side with the tip of his finger. Habit pulled his face away and bit at his finger as a warning but it just earned him another harsh slap. 

“No biting!” Vinny snapped. He heard another whimper from Habit and smiled to himself, proud that he could actually put Habit in his place for once. 

“Fuck you” Was all the demon could say, he had run out of ideas and words to say so he could do all that he could think of a throw harmless insults at him.

“You make me laugh” Vinny smiled, “You act so tough until someone comes and puts you in your place” He added sarcastically.

“Yeah well, I just didn’t see this coming like your friends didn’t see me coming” Habit used his last comeback and let out a small chuckle.

“You know what, I need to do something about that” Vinny mumbled to himself, but loud enough so Habit could still hear. 

“Huh?” Habit looked up at him in confusion as Vinny stood up and walked out of the room, “Hey don’t just leave me here!” He tugged on the handcuffs once more and cringed at the pain and the feeling of fresh blood dripping down his hand. 

“I’m just looking for something, didn’t know you needed me that much” Vinny joked as he walked down the hall and disappeared into one of the rooms.

“Hey, don’t you dare touch any of my stuff!” He growled while trying to get a better look at what Vinny was doing. 

“Not your stuff” Vinny replied as he walked out of the room and back down the hall, “And I already found what I was looking for” He stopped in front of Habit again and sat down. 

“W-What did you find?” Habit’s voice dropping low again as curiosity and fear clouded his senses. 

Vinny smiled and held up a roll of duct tape that he had taken from Habit’s room, “You’re too loud” 

Habit’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, trying to back away from Vinny but the wall behind him was stopping him from going anywhere, “V-Vinny let's t-talk about this” He chuckled nervously.

“What is there to talk about” Vinny smiled and shrugged, grabbing Habit’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

“I-I promise I won't bite you again” Habit whined. He really didn’t want Vinny to use tape on him because that really meant no escape.

“Too late for that” Vinny grabbed the demon’s jaw and stuck two fingers in his mouth and opened his mouth so he could look at his large canines that could probably be considered fangs at this point.

Habit let out a choking noise as Vinny used his two fingers to hold open his mouth from the inside and push against his teeth. He smirked to himself and stretched Habit’s mouth open before letting go completely.

“Those might have to come out, don't want you biting me anymore” Habit growled and spat at him, he grit his teeth and pulled his knees up to his chest. Not liking the idea of getting his canine teeth ripped out.

“Ew fucking hell” Vinny wiped the mixture of blood and spit from his face and wiped his hand on Habit’s leg. Vinny shook his head in disappointment and grabbed the tape from where he had set it down next to him. He shot Habit a warning glare when he tried backing away but it didn't work, so he had to forcefully pull him forward again.

“Get the fuck off me” Habit pulled back against Vinny’s grip and huffed in annoyance when he was pulled back harder. He didn’t bother putting up a fight until Vinny grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

“I don’t plan on letting you go for a while so I’m gonna secure you a bit more” He mumbled, grabbing the tape and patting Habit’s head as the demon shook his head and glared at him.

“Don’t” Habit bit at Vinny’s hand when he got close for what felt like the hundredth time, but Vinny simply ignored him and started wrapping the tape around his chest tightly, securing the demon’s arms to his back properly.

“I think that’s way better than before” Vinny smiled to himself proudly and looked Habit up and down, causing the demon to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

Habit didn’t say or do anything, he knew there was no way of getting out of this. It seemed like karma had finally come back to get him.

“Cute little Rabbit” Vinny pulled Habit to his chest and held him there. He knew the demon didn't like affection or human contact so he was doing this to annoy him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and chest and held him against his chest.

Vinny could hear Habit’s low growling and he decided to quickly shut him up before he tried attacking him again.

“Get off me” Habit squirmed in his grip and was about to turn around to finally try and get a good angle to rip out Vinny’s throat, but was caught in action when the taller man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back painfully.

“Not so fast mister tough guy” Vinny ripped off a piece of tape and held it tauntingly in front of the demon’s face.

“Vinny please don’t” Habit pleaded, his moods changing from angry to scared like they were on a pendulum swinging back and forth between the two.

“Hmm, a cute little rabbit that needs to shut the fuck up” Vinny finally covered Habit’s mouth with the tape and smoothed it out before grabbing another piece and placing it over the other.

Habit’s ears fell flat against his head as he whimpered against the tape and glared up at Vinny. He really was stuck now. It was funny to see a god-like creature tied up and gagged in the arms of a simple human, dried blood staining both of them as the taller man stroked the demon’s head like he was some kind of pet.

“I think you would make a good pet”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yea I hope you enjoyed whatever that was and thx for reading :)


End file.
